


Clexa drabbles from the dark abyss that is my mind

by QuinnThePotato (PotatoQuinn)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I added another thing, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Skater!Lexa, There's a space train, drabble(s), i don't know what this is, i still don't know what this is, insomnia creates weird things, this is a tiny bit anti Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/QuinnThePotato
Summary: as the title says!





	1. Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve learned some new things since you ended it with Finn. Since you discovered he’d been dating both you and Raven, who you think is way too cool to be treated that way. Since you got yourself a really hot, really sweet, totally doting girlfriend.
> 
> ~or~
> 
> I had a really random talk with my sister about an ex and this is the result... a Clexa drabble.

You’ve learned some new things since you ended it with Finn. Since you discovered he’d been dating both you  _ and  _ Raven, who you think is way too cool to be treated that way. Since you got yourself a really hot, really sweet, totally doting girlfriend.

You’ve learned that you deserve the best, and you deserve to be the best you can be. You’ve learned that it’s okay to feel a certain way, even if that way isn’t exactly a positive feeling. You’ve learned that talking things out is way better than stubbornly shutting everyone out when you’re mad.

You’ve learned that consent is not only important, but also really really hot. You’ve learned what real release feels like, real pleasure, real bliss. You’ve learned that there are some noises you could make that you weren’t aware of. Some really loud noises, Octavia had teased you one morning at breakfast, reminding you that the apartment walls were flimsy as all hell. 

(You couldn’t bring yourself to be embarrassed really, especially when Lexa chose that moment to come wandering down the hall from her shower, wet curls down her back and skin glistening with moisture.

You told her about Octavia and probably all your neighbours hearing you, and she grinned cheekily with a hint of pink creeping up her face as she tried to act smug when she kissed syrup off your lips.)

It’s your high school reunion, and you only went because Octavia practically guilted you into it, reminding you of the group of delinquents you led back in the day. You mostly kept them from doing anything too illegal, while simultaneously plotting and pulling off pranks on the faculty around campus, but they still looked up to you and were, according to O, looking forward to pulling off a few more. 

You’re only slightly reluctant, because Finn had also gone to your school, and you  _ knew  _ he was going to be there, because he’d always been so excited for the reunion. Being the quarterback on the varsity football team, he’d said, they’d expect him to be there and show off. It was his duty.

The reason you’re not as reluctant as you thought you’d be, is because you’re eager to show off your very successful girlfriend, the CEO of a multi millionaire corporation that is spread out among fifteen different countries now. You’re so proud of her, it’s almost ridiculous. You brag to anyone who will listen, and you’ve bragged to your friends so often, they started to finish your sentences with an eye roll, ending them with “You’re disgusting, Griffin. So mushy.”

You can’t bring yourself to care.

The reunion is being held at the one fancy hotel in Arkadia, which has just enough room to hold the hundred or so people who will show up. There’s an open bar, where Octavia immediately sashayes off to, a flirty smile stretching her lips. Raven follows after her, promising to either drink with her or keep her from getting completely wasted. You spot Monty and Jasper in a hazy corner, passing something back and forth between themselves that reminds you all to well of the times you all snuck out to hang out on the roof to smoke. Harper is laughing with a few other people, Monroe standing stoically beside her with a drink in her hand. Fox dances with a group of women and men alike who are all just having a good time. 

Finn is at the bar, you notice, alone and nursing a cheap beer.

You pull Lexa to the dance floor, sliding over to grin at Fox while you grind into your girlfriend to the music blasting through the speakers. 

You manage to actually have a good time, and you even pull your old group in for a prank on Jaha, still the principal after all these years. You and O distract him while the others go and wrap his car up in cellophane and then paper towel. Then, you go with Raven and a few others to paint over the paper towel to make it look like an animated version of his car. It’s silly and pointless, but it’s fun and you know it’ll go viral once the pictures hit facebook.

There are some speeches, some awards, and then more partying before you pull Lexa up to your room you’d reserved, because you knew you’d probably drink (you did) and you didn’t want to drive or ride at night. 

You fingers slide up the lapels of her jacket when you get to the door, and then when you’re in the room you hook your fingers in and pull her down so you can kiss her, humming happily when she complies easily. You pull away for a second, looking up into nearly black eyes, only a sliver of green left visible. The sight sends shivers down your spine.

    “This alright?” you ask, your hands reaching to push her jacket off her shoulders, hesitating enough to stop if she says no.

She nods, whispers “yeah,” against your lips, shrugging her jacket off and tossing it to the side. She pushes you against the wall, checks in with you, and you slowly make your way to the bed like that, leaving a trail of clothing in your wake.

Her fingers are magic, your skin on fire from her touch, and when she finally,  _ finally _ , touches you where you need her most, you know for a fact that you aren’t even a little bit quiet, her name tumbling from your lips like a prayer. You make sure to pay her back as often as you can before you both pass out in a post coital bliss.

The next morning, you’re both making your way back down to the lobby for the breakfast buffet and you run into Finn. You notice he’s coming out of the room right next to the one you and Lexa shared, and he startles when he sees you. His face turns red, glancing between the two of you, his gaze lingering on your entwined fingers and mussed up hair that you’d tried and failed to tame. (He doesn’t say anything, but the catcalls you get from a group of former jocks confirms the walls are pretty thin here too.)

Octavia eyes you both warily when you join her at her table with plates piled high with pancakes and waffles and bacon, smug grins on both your faces. Then she glances over your shoulder and busts out laughing. “Oh my god, he totally looks so embarrassed! You proved him so wrong, Clarke!”

Your grin gets even more smug as you lean over and kiss your girlfriend, licking the whipped cream that had tried to take up residence on her gorgeous lips. “I know.” 

(He’d been so smug back then, thinking he was so good, he’d bragged and bragged to his friends. But you had never made much noise when he touched you, not as much as you do for  _ her _ , and when you tell her that, she looks so proud.)


	2. Headed Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clexa are strangers on a space train because my brain is weird and this wouldn't get out of my head. It kind of ends in a weird spot but I might write more? possibly? 
> 
> inspired by the Strangers On a Train challenge floating around on Tumblr!

There’s an announcement, a sort of weird mechanical ding, and a hiss as the doors of the Skybox Express shut and seal. Clarke ignores all of that, focused on the swipe of the mop in her hand and the mess she’s cleaning up. The remains of the party from the night before, a mess she only contributed to in one spot, literally (she already cleaned that part, a splat of some sauce she’d had with some sort of fried thing that she had dropped), was spread throughout the entire cafetorium. But of course, everyone else from the Arkadian District are choosing to stay hidden in their compartments while she takes the brunt of the blame, like always. Sometimes she really hates being the daughter of a member of the High Council; every mistake of her friends, especially those few that drag her into these escapades, is set promptly on her shoulders, as if she should be able to control them. At least she was almost finished.

She’s so lost in her own thoughts and grumbles, she doesn’t notice the woman until she turns to make sure she didn’t miss anything. She nearly drops the mop, her breath catching in her throat. 

The woman is sitting on the edge of the stage, staring up at the open ceiling, watching the swirls of the galaxy as the train sped through space. Her hair is pulled into a bun on the back of her head, some stray strands curling over sharp cheekbones and a jawline that kills. The uniform she’s wearing indicates that she’s high up in the Military, dress blues that are pressed within an inch of its life. The hat that goes with it sits in the woman’s lap, one hand holding it tightly with slender fingers while she leans back on the other. Her booted feet kick back into the edge of the stage, as if she’s a child contemplating the stars. 

Clarke bites her lip, debating on whether to take the mop bucket or leave it where it sat, just feet from the stranger. She focuses her gaze on said bucket, staring at it like it’ll help her make up her mind.

“I’m sorry, am I in the way?” The voice is soft yet somehow full of presence, as if she could gain the attention of the whole train, even speaking quietly. 

“Um, no, you’re fine. I’m done, anyway,” Clarke manages to stutter, going for the bucket so she can drag it to the supply closet. The woman goes back to staring at the scene above them, and Clarke thinks she looks a little sad. After a minute of more debating, she steps closer to her. “Are you alright?”

“Hmm? Yeah, just,” the woman sighs, glancing at the blonde before tilting her chin again. “This universe is so vast, so big. We’re just specks, floating around and living these tiny lives. Someone dies, and nothing changes. The universe just keeps going, the stars keep burning. We make such a little impact, no matter how hard we try.”

Clarke blinks, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. “I mean, I guess. But why should we stop trying? Just because one person doesn’t affect the entire universe, it doesn’t mean they don’t affect the world they had lived in, right?”

The woman locks her gaze with Clarke’s, and the blonde is taken aback by how  _ green  _ her eyes are, like the trees and grass on Earth she’d seen when her parents had taken her to visit when she was a kid. She can’t read the emotion that swims in those green orbs, but then the woman smiles, a mix of bright and sad at the same time. “You’re right. I suppose it matters enough if the world that evolved around them changes. Even just a little.”

Clarke smiles, nodding. “Right. Even if it’s just one person that’s affected.” She scuffs the toes of her boots on the floor, then hooks her thumb over her shoulder. “I have to put this away, but I can come back and we can talk more?” She ignored the thumping of her heart speeding up, ignored the nagging voice in her head telling her that she wasn’t wanted, not every pretty girl wanted to talk to her.

The woman smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

So Clarke hurries off the put the mop and bucket in the closet, then makes her way back to the stage and leans against it, close enough to talk softly but far enough away that she’s not in the other woman’s space. “I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“Lexa Woods,” she smiles again, and Clarke can’t help but smile back. “Where are you headed?”

“Anywhere and nowhere,” is Clarke’s answer, her shoulders hitching up in a shrug. “I’m traveling with a bunch of friends of mine, and we just kind of got on with no set destination.” The group of them were just looking for either adventure or a get-away from reality, again, like they did every couple of years. Sometimes they got on a ship and flew off for a few weeks, sometimes they went to some jungle planet to explore. This time they had boarded the new space train (which was a gigantic replica of some famous train from Earth’s history), headed anywhere. “You?”

“Home.” Lexa sighs, looking up at the galaxy again. “I just ended a tour out in Azgeda District.”

A chill slipped down Clarke’s spine at the mention of the hostile, icy territory. Azgeda District was made up of planets of ice, mostly, its people were brutal and near savage. It was the last district outside of the Coalition, the only one who had been dead set against the attempt at universal peace in the first place. “How is it over there?”

“Still hostile,” Lexa chuckled. “They’re getting more aggressive.” She hesitates and looks Clarke over, as if searching for something. “You can’t tell anyone this.” 

“Who’d believe me anyway?” The words had slipped out on accident, but they were true. Unless her friends walked in and found her talking with Lexa, they wouldn’t believe she had. She didn’t really socialize with anyone outside of their circle. “My friends all kind of think I’m stuck up.” She shrugs.

Lexa gives her a look, like she didn’t believe her one bit. Then she shrugs and nods and continues. “Tourists have been disappearing from all over Azgeda District, seemingly at random. Some show up, some don’t. Some come back alive, most don’t.”

Clarke lets out a breath, looking up at the stars. She gets Lexa’s sentiment now. All those lives lost, the war going on, and there’s the galaxy, still swirling as if there wasn’t. It’s almost too much, so she changes the subject. “So you’re going home?”

Lexa seems to relax, as if she too was overwhelmed by the talk of the war. “Yeah. Back to Trigeda District. It’ll be nice to see the forests again.” 

Clarke hums. She knows of the planets filled with nothing but trees. She’d always wanted to visit, but her mother never liked the ways of the people there. Looking at Lexa, talking with Lexa, Clarke couldn’t understand her mother’s thought process. “I’m from Arkadia District.” 

“Ah, the Techy-D,” Lexa laughs, and Clarke does too. Arkadia District is known for its advances in technology: the fancy holovids, the smooth hover boards, the shiny new teleport system that was still in the prototype stages. The other districts had taken to calling Arkadia District the ‘Technology District’ for some reason, and it got shortened to ‘Techy-D’. 

“Yeah. It’s not as cool as everyone thinks when you live there,” Clarke grins, fiddling with the cuff on her wrist. “Everything gets old fast.”

They fall silent, just enjoying each other’s company, watching the galaxy still. Clarke thinks maybe she could convince her friends to stop in Trigeda District for awhile. Give them a new experience, a new place to explore, a new culture to learn about. She doesn’t think she’ll have to argue too much, if she can get the majority on her side before they bring it up to Bellamy, the only one who might try to shoot her down.

She takes a minute to do a Universal Web search on her tablet (the fanciest tech so far, it’s a fold-out feature of her cuff), then sends the links to Octavia and Raven and a few others before refolding it. She catches Lexa staring at her cuff and she grins. “The newest advance.”

“That’s kind of awesome.” Lexa blinks, then grins and looks up to catch her gaze.

“It’s handy, anyway. No pockets needed.” Clarke unfolds the tablet again to show her the features, flicking her fingers just so to scroll through the apps she has. 

They talk like that for awhile - Clarke showing Lexa some of her favourite planets and adventures, Lexa regaling her with some tales of her own travels - until a ping goes off on the tablet and a reminder for lunch pops up on the side. Clarke invites Lexa to join her and her friends, then extends it to a few of Lexa’s crewmates when she mentions they’re also on board. The blonde manages to rent the cafetorium again and have their food sent over. When Lexa looks a bit surprised, Clarke just grins and explains about the High Council and her mother and the benefits she sometimes takes advantage of. “Might as well while I can, right?”

They’re still joking around when the space begins to fill with Clarke’s friends and a few more people in uniforms, and the whole mixed group is chattering away like they all knew each other all along by the time the staff brings in their lunch. Clarke makes sure to tip the servers generously before they leave, and then sits with her three closest friends, Lexa, and a few of Lexa’s friends. 

“We should totally go to Trigeda District,” Octavia says, leaning in as if she were telling a secret. Her gaze sweeps over a big man that sits two seats away from Lexa, her lip trapped in her teeth.

“Agreed,” Raven nods, her own gaze on the woman next to Lexa with sharp cheekbones and hazel eyes.

“Wait, guys-” Bellamy starts to argue, but is interrupted.

“We’re going to Trigeda District next?” Monty asks, grinning from behind Clarke.

“Cool!” Jasper grins too, throwing his arm around his best friend.

The whole room erupts into mumblings and talks and whispers, all either Clarke’s people excited about the new destination or Lexa’s people talking about their home. Bellamy slumps in defeat, knowing he can’t talk them out of it. “Yeah, we’re going to Trigeda District next.” He smiles at his sister’s excited squeal and shakes his head. 

Clarke grins triumphantly, looking over at Lexa. Lexa grins back and leans back in her chair, watching as the news ripples through the room. 

By the time the train pulls to a stop in Lexa’s home district, everyone is eager to see what there is to see, learn what there is to learn about the people, and just have a good time. Clarke and Lexa are leaning in each other’s space, talking softly about the quietest places to paint and the different colors that hide under the canopy of the trees. 


	3. I got bruises (on my knees for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke just moved to Polis with her mom, and is procrastinating unpacking more boxes when Lexa skates by on her skateboard. Lexa tries to show off. Inspired by the song Bruises by Chairlift
> 
> technically this is a highschool AU, but it's summer so...
> 
> also I drew skater!Lexa. Posted here: https://crissthepotato.tumblr.com/post/170847584846/skaterlexa-for-a-thing-i-wrote-here

It was hot out, and Clarke was tired. She'd just unpacked the entire living room and library, chucked the boxes in the back room like her mom had told her to before she'd left for work that morning, and now she was eating a lime popsicle on the front porch (the only things in the freezer besides popsicles were frozen dinners and a few bags of frozen fruit). She was bored, the internet and cable weren't hooked up yet, and her phone was out of data from the drive up. She had nothing better to do than sit there on the porch.

She was hoping for some sort of breeze, because the air wasn't scheduled to be turned on til Monday, and the fan was busted. She had on a pair of short, faded green shorts and a dark red, loose fitting boho crop top, hoping the clothes would help to keep her cool. Her feet were bare on the steps, her toes rubbing gently over the warm grain every once in a while.

The street she and her mother moved to was quiet, with similar houses lining either side. There were driveways, and cars parked on the street, and kids' toys littering most lawns. It was nice, and Clarke might enjoy it better if she hadn't been uprooted from her childhood home after her parents split.

She would have stayed with her father, but the great Jake Griffin, engineer, was going to some third world country that just started up some new thing he was assisting in, so she was stuck living with her mother in Polis. It wasn't bad, but there was no breeze, and she was melting. She entertained the idea of going back inside to sit under the shower head with the cold water running when there was movement from the corner of her eye.

Coming down the street was a lone person, a girl, with chestnut curls under a backwards black and white snapback. She was on a skateboard, cruising down the middle of the street, staring straight ahead at her path. Clarke had seen her around before, when Abby and brought her to look at the house before she'd bought it. If her memory served correctly, the girl's name was Lexa, and she lived a block away with her older sister and younger brother. Lexa had been cruising by that day too, and they'd talked while her mother talked with the landlord.

Clarke ate her popsicle as she watched Lexa now. Today she wore a pair of basketball shorts and a sweatshirt with the sleeves torn off, showing the sides of her sports bra underneath (which Clarke only saw because Lexa had lifted her arms up to put her hands behind her head). Lexa was almost in front of her house, and Clarke was a little startled when she turned at the last minute and stopped, grinning outright.

"Hey, you're that girl from before. So your mom bought the place?" Lexa looked up at the house, raising a hand to shield her green eyes from the sun while she balanced on her tilted board.

"Yeah." Clarke slumped back against the rail beside her, fidgeting with the now empty wrapper of her popsicle. She wasn't trying to sound miserable, but she must have anyway, because Lexa was quiet for a minute. Clarke was so busy wallowing that she'd frozen out her only potential friend (and the hottest girl she'd ever had the pleasure of talking with) that she didn't notice Lexa had even moved before she heard the distinct sound of wheels on asphalt.

Clarke looked up, deciding that if she'd pushed Lexa to leave then she could at least watch, only to see the girl slowly glide past her. Lexa turned a few yards away and glided by the other way, smiling when she caught Clarke's eye. She went farther down the road, and Clarke thought for sure she was leaving, but then Lexa turned around and started pushing herself faster back the opposite way. She gained some speed, then did a thing with her feet, flipping the board in the air and landing on it again to roll a bit more, winking at Clarke as she did so. Clarke felt her cheeks flush, biting her lip to contain her grin. Lexa went a bit farther down, then went as fast as she seemed to be able, jumping up with the board to grind on the curb across from Clarke with a cheeky grin that lit up those dancing green eyes. She made a sharp turn at the end of her short journey, speeding back towards Clarke again, and tried another flipping trick right in front of her, a smirk on her lips.

Tried being the operative word.

Lexa wiped out, sending her board over her head and into the grass of the neighbor's yard, and landing hard on her knees.

Clarke took a minute to react, shocked that Lexa had wrecked, then shot up off the steps to hover over Lexa. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Lexa worked her jaw, and Clarke started to get worried. Then she nodded, keeping her gaze on the road beneath her. "Yeah, just hurts." Her voice was strained, and Clarke winced in sympathy when Lexa moved to stand and her knees were both scraped.

"You're bleeding," Clarke stated the obvious, a frown on her lips. "Hold on a sec, I think the first aid kit got unpacked this morning." She helped Lexa to her porch steps and grabbed the board for her before running inside.

Clarke mumbled to herself as she tried to remember where she'd put the kit, vaguely remembering the bathroom. She found the box under the sink and grabbed it, then went to the freezer and scowled. All the ice packs were still packed away. Frozen strawberries were going to have to do. She grabbed a bag of the fruit and then rushed back outside, kneeling on the step by Lexa to get a look at her knees better.

"You don't have to-" Lexa started to say, but Clarke interrupted.

"I do. For one, if my mom finds out I let you go home with scraped knees without at least cleaning them up," she exaggerated her movements a little while she wiped at the dirt with an alcohol wipe, "she'd have my head. For two, you wrecked while you were trying to impress me, so I kinda owe it to you."

Lexa spluttered and Clarke laughed, taping up the scrape she'd been working on and slapping the frozen strawberries on it before going to the other one. "I was not trying to impress you."

"Oh? Last time we talked, you had just gotten the board for your birthday and didn't know any tricks." Clarke smirked, then melted a little as Lexa's cheeks flushed bright red. Clarke worked silently for a minute, watching her fingers intently as she tended to Lexa's wounds. "I was, you know." She glanced up at Lexa and felt her cheeks heat up at the girl's raised brow. "Impressed."

Lexa smirked, then grinned, then laughed. "Are those strawberries?"

Clarke laughed too. "You just noticed?" She laughed again at Lexa's nod, then shrugged. "All the ice packs are still packed in boxes."

"All?" Lexa raised a brow again, and Clarke smiled sheepishly.

"I'm kinda clumsy, so we have quite a collection."

Lexa laughed again, and Clarke felt her chest loosen a little more. "You're going to have to tell me about them all."

Clarke grinned and nodded, feeling a lot better about the move than she had that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add onto this, idk yet. sometimes I get random ideas and have to get them typed up or my head will explode. 
> 
> The results of those moments/ideas may vary.
> 
> And apparently also are rarer than I thought?


End file.
